


“强”人所难，难于上青天……才怪

by dblktkshb



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblktkshb/pseuds/dblktkshb
Summary: 短打，可能有个番外，校园篇（不过关系不大）文笔渣bug巨多不喜勿喷





	“强”人所难，难于上青天……才怪

●xx大学男生寝室3栋楼403除了高瀚宇和季肖冰的另外两个人都清清楚楚地知道，高瀚宇和季肖冰两个人不对付。

这个具体来说，关系比较铁的宙宙和冷冷也不知道，纵使他们分别和这两个人都有着相当好的关系。

两个人总是……用剑拔弩张这个词来形容也不为过，宙宙和冷冷私下里不止一次讨论过这个问题，最后都不了了之。关键在于，开学当天，他们两个在高瀚宇季肖冰之后来的，这之间发生了什么是个未知数。

然而这个未知数就是关键所在。

●高瀚宇瞧不上季肖冰。用高瀚宇的话简单来说，他们两个不是一类人。

高瀚宇作为体育生里的佼佼者被保送到这所大学，虽然文化课成绩惨不忍睹，但不妨碍他在大学里放飞自我，从进入大学第一天起。

但是刚进宿舍就被泼凉水也是不太容易让人接受。

高瀚宇还记得那天他肩扛手提满满当当进了宿舍之后，发现自己不是第一个到宿舍的。本来依着他的性子，这以后是要一起要住四年的，可要好好相处的。他放完了手上的东西准备给人亲切友好地打招呼的时候，瞥见对方那张没什么表情的还好看的不得了的脸，莫名觉得心慌起来，硬生生直接放弃了礼貌打招呼这一回事转身收拾自己东西去了。

他没想到的是，他收拾床板的时候，那人拿了一块抹布凑过来，还是那张没什么表情的脸，开口的话却不大美妙。

他一句都听不懂。

直到那个人低沉的嗓音蔓延进耳朵里留下类似于“思密达”的发音，他才反应过来这个人说的是韩语，明白过来这一点之后的高瀚宇当即脸就黑了。

……不用这个样子给人下马威吧？！

文化课成绩不好这点他承认，他努力了，但显然两者对彼此都不大感冒。这种类似挑衅的行为，对于高瀚宇，倒也不是玻璃心，实在是有些伤自尊。

索性直接看也不看躲开忙自己的事儿了。

●季肖冰就是妥妥的那种别人家的孩子，当别的孩子还在头痛作业的时候，季肖冰已经能够学习其他课外的东西了。

韩语是他会的语言中的一种。作为一个不太常用到的语言，他没想到实战的机会来的那么快。

早早到宿舍收拾完，看见室友大包小包进来实在不知道怎么插手去帮，季肖冰只好不动声色。面对生人他总是有些怯。看见人开始收拾床板，这才想起来自己有块可以帮上忙擦落灰的抹布。

然后他看见那人的脸，棱角分明帅气明显的面部线条，愣怔间季肖冰的大脑接收到的信号是，他的室友是一韩国人。

然后他自作聪明用了韩语跟人交流。结果……意料之外地不好，那位室友不仅黑了脸，连看都不带看他一眼的。

这股恶意来的莫名其妙，季肖冰只觉得委屈。日后才知道人家是地地道道的中国人，血脉纯正，他那一下子擅自给人改了国籍……季肖冰觉得抱歉，但是不知道怎么开口解释，久而久之……

两个人的关系就是现在这副样子。

既然你不喜欢我不给我好脸色看，那我为什么要喜欢你给你好脸色看。

●都是好面子的人。

●自此恶性循环。

●宙宙冷冷心里苦，但是他们不说。

也没地方说。

主要也不知道那两个人到底怎么回事……

找谁说去啊这。其他男生只当是兄弟之间的小摩擦问题不大，女生……女生就算了，听见名字先尖叫三分钟嘀咕五分钟讨论十分钟然后一直八卦下去。

心里苦啊。

●他们宿舍有一个一月一次的日常聚餐，刚开学时宙宙和冷冷兴致冲冲订下这么个约定的目的，就是想联络感情。

……关键是现在后悔也来不及了。谁知道这两个人最早在闹什么，到了最近就更不得了了。

这周末，是一个注定煎熬的夜晚。

要说搁以前倒也还好，宙宙和冷冷负责活跃气氛，剩下那两个人只负责闷头吃菜加喝啤酒，也不至于很尴尬熬不过去。可是最近不一样。

最近他们班级要规划一期类似于英语角的活动，要说大家一起出言献策倒也挺好，就是最后……

尴尬就尴尬在这个集思广益上，最后入围的两个，一个是高瀚宇有趣中带着张扬配合舞蹈的，另外一个就是季肖冰那个稳重中也不失有趣的配合游戏的，要说风格差异挺大，偏偏最后投票结果平了。

平了……？！

在冷冷和宙宙惊心胆颤之中，班委哥俩好地一边儿搂一个说这个让他们私下里自己商量，最后报一个上来就好了。向来知道两个人不对付的宙宙冷冷还没有发出善意的提醒，就被一班人叫好这个决定的欢呼声噎了回去。

就这两个人平时那劲头，你说，谁愿意让着谁啊。

提前到了吃饭地点的两个人愁的眼看头都要秃了。

●高瀚宇最近莫名心烦气躁。大半年的相处，越发觉得这个季肖冰龟毛的很，他甚至一度以为这个人是处女座，后来发现是很爱记仇的天蝎座。

……不知道为什么莫名觉得简直不要太糟糕。

也不知道怎么回事，怎么看怎么顺眼的一张脸，良好的生活作息还有他望尘莫及的成绩绩点，怎么落那么个毛病。高瀚宇回忆起开学那一天第一眼见这个人。随即又想起来两个人大半个学期来明里暗里的对抗，谁也不让着谁。

可是他，明明不想这样的。

●季肖冰在图书馆前广场两边的长椅上坐着，天色早就暗了，注意到他的人不多。

最近和高瀚宇的冲突好像又多了。

英语角这个事儿……话说，为什么一定要分出个所以然呢，想是这么想的，说是这么说的，但是看见那张面对他的时候总是没什么表情还让他产生误会的脸，总觉得气不打一处儿来呢。

聚餐……不能撇下宙宙跟冷冷呢。

他也不是没想过和高瀚宇坦诚办公地谈一谈，毕竟在一个宿舍还要一起四年，毕竟他……但是从哪里说起，对方总是一副无所谓冷暖自知的样子，每每看见季肖冰总觉得心里头堵得慌，也就越发难以开口了。

高瀚宇他也……

啧

●宙宙和冷冷意外两个人见面的和谐氛围，刚刚的焦虑瞬间放下的解脱感让人舒心不少，聚餐一如往常进行。

……然而，不怕神一样的对手，就怕猪一样的队友。

几杯酒下肚的宙宙显然有点忘记近来他和冷冷操心到秃头的事儿，一张口让桌上气氛冷了几个度，“你说，班委怎么能想出来这种sb方式决定英语角的方案呢？”

还保持清醒的冷冷敏锐地感觉剩下的两个人已经停下了筷子，气氛几度变换。

完了，别打起来吧?！他刚刚可看见老高喝了不少，现在估计也有点醉意，别一个冲动，……少爷那细皮嫩肉可经不起老高打……

做人好难(;´༎ຶ(oo)༎ຶ`)

然而……“老高那不就挺好?……md少爷那不是也会让人喜欢的吗?……我，呕——”

冷冷扶着人到垃圾桶旁边儿，差点儿想把人头按进去，……什么玩意儿不省心的货……然后假装不在意这边两个人之间的暗流涌动。

事实证明，酒才是罪魁祸首。

“哎，你那个没什么看头，还是选我的报上去吧？！”挑衅的意味很浓，大概是因为喝了点酒的缘故，人没醉，但是平日里压制的脾气倒是上来了，有些呛人。

“英语角说到底还是学习首要吧，我倒没看出来你那个能学到什么?”腹黑天蝎在线性感反击，且毫不留情。转而又觉得不快，一时嘴上便宜占到了结果……

说多，错多。

“我去一下厕所。”季肖冰沉着脸撂了一句话撇了三个人离开了。

●小地方厕所意外很干净，季肖冰看着冷清的地方，难得觉得舒心了一小会儿。这时候，身后有人捏了他两只手腕就把他推进了厕所隔间，淡淡的消毒水的味道让人格外清醒地意识到自己现在是在什么地方。

“高瀚宇！松开！”洗手台那边的镜子倒也不是一点儿用都没有。

“你让我松开我就松了？！”身后这人贴得极紧，把他压在隔板上几乎就要呼吸不过来。

“你TM有病？！”莫名其妙的情绪和怒气还有现在莫名其妙的处境让一向稳重如季肖冰也爆了粗口。

“我还就是有病。今天让你看看？”

感觉到高瀚宇的手从后面撩起他的T恤顺着腰线摸上去，季肖冰当时就急了。撑着隔板费了力气挣脱，结果自然是……

挣脱不开。高瀚宇下了死力气，以他的力气压制住季肖冰根本就是小case，今天就是要——让这个天之骄子尝点苦头吧。

濡湿的舌尖落在背上带来的除了凉意还有止不住的痒意，季肖冰感觉自己犹如触了电，陌生的感觉冲击上来对上面前的隔板缩都没地方缩。这种时候他居然也不知道说点什么好，做出点什么反应好。

……什么情况？？！高瀚宇他什么意思？？？！！！这个情景……“高瀚宇！有事儿咱们摊开了讲明白，你TM这算什么？！”

“你看不出来——我要上你吗？”

“我是男的！你清醒一点！”

“我很负责任地告诉你，我没喝醉，我知道你是男的，而且你还是我室友，……那又怎么样？”

手上的动作自然是没停，看着瘦瘦弱弱的一个人，没想到还是有点肉的，摸起来嘛——手感好极了，光滑有韧性的感觉，而且……高瀚宇忍不住凑到脖颈那里去闻这个人身上清清爽爽的味道。

“如果是因为开学那天的事，我跟你道歉……是我太自以为是了，至少应该先问你的，对不起……”

不看季肖冰的脸高瀚宇都能想象到，顶着现在这么一副惹人疼爱的样子也净说些没用的。

“我知道了，我可没准备润滑剂和套子，一会儿你可要忍着点……”高瀚宇贴着季肖冰的耳根喷着热气语气含糊，“指不定外边儿就有人呢？”

猝不及防被转了方向面过来对着高瀚宇，后背隔着T恤贴着隔板有点黏腻，但显然季肖冰现在没那么多功夫去考虑那个，高瀚宇强势地压过来，无论什么声音都被淹没在两人唇舌的交缠之中。事实证明，具有强烈侵略性的亲吻是会收到反击的，——至少对高瀚宇如此。

血腥味反而让人更兴奋。尝到血的味道，看着对面那人丝毫没打算停下来的动作，季肖冰有点茫然，现在到底是他们两个人谁不清醒？

——都不清醒吧。

连腿都被紧紧压着没办法动，各种反抗无效季肖冰甚至想着要不就这么顺从了任他施为？……可是，凭什么？凭什么被压那个就要是他？

一直在腰线徘徊的手一点儿也不客气地摸上了胸前的突起，几乎是瞬间本就半硬的乳尖犹如石子一样坚挺了起来，季肖冰被这种刺激弄得有些发蒙，身体好像触电了一直有电流往大脑皮层钻。——他原来是这么敏感的？！季肖冰只觉得羞耻感爆棚，忍不住就要呻吟出声来。

高瀚宇倒是讶异于他的敏感，随即又觉得不可置信，捏着人的下巴语气里一点点他自己没察觉到的质问，“这么敏感，少爷，你以前做过啊？”

“没有！……你松开，那要是因为英语角方案的事，也不必这样吧？！对你有什么好处？”

“跟那些没关系……”虽然他的确因为季肖冰离开之前那句“学不到什么东西”生气了一会儿，但是……“当然有好处了，你不是说我那都是花架子吗？这不是让你看看有没有什么实用！”

“我没说过那话！”季肖冰感觉一个头两个大，花架子这种明显带有侮辱性的话他可没说过，从实用性和学校需求来看，高瀚宇的方案固然会更受追捧，但是他那个才更加稳妥不是吗？真的是，，，

高瀚宇不为所动，他眼神随着手在季肖冰腰，脖颈，脸上的游走不断逡巡，轻舔了嘴唇的动作有点像捕获了猎物的猛兽思考从哪里下嘴。

季肖冰猝不及防被咬了乳尖，忍不住惊呼出声，“高瀚宇！你TM……”

“我怎么不知道你还有说脏话这个习惯呢？再说，你……”

话被急吼吼地打断，“你不知道的多了去了！手松开！”剑拔弩张的气氛已经开始微妙起来，季肖冰只感觉脑子里一团乱麻，只想赶快脱离现在的境况。

——哪有那么容易？

高瀚宇蓦地想起来，他外套口袋里还有一条准备送人的手帕——要不怎么说今儿是个好日子呢，想什么就来什么。

手帕塞嘴里，暂时还是不让他说什么好了。至于……高瀚宇手上迅速脱掉了季肖冰的T恤并用这件衣服绑住了他双手手腕。……强迫什么的，就要有个强迫的样子不是。

这时候自然想不起来会有什么后果。

把人推坐在马桶盖上，利落干脆把季肖冰的裤子扒了下来，亲吻从脖颈移到胸口，在季肖冰微微挣扎的表情和愤怒的眼神下凑过去把一颗颜色艳丽的乳尖含进嘴里。

“唔……你呜呜呜……！”（你……高瀚宇！我……）天气明明就还不怎么热但是季肖冰却出了汗，身体里又酥又麻好像小虫子在啃咬的感觉，很奇怪却又不难受……

高瀚宇的手已经顺势伸进了季肖冰内裤里，一把就捏住他半硬的东西，顺便轻松压制住嘴里一直呜呜咽咽还想要逃走的某人。

季肖冰索性直接闭上了眼睛，觉着眼不见心不烦，谁知道闭上眼睛身体的触感更为敏锐，简直就是自找苦吃。高瀚宇看他一脸羞愤倒是更兴奋起来，胯下火热的性器隔着裤子磨蹭着季肖冰已经暴露在空气中的屁股，嘴上也不放过调笑，“难受就叫出来，看看谁有那个运气能听见我们少爷喘息啊，嗯？”

季肖冰持续想要爆粗口，然而事实是，刚刚爆那几句还是听见宙宙冷冷他们偶尔会说的，其他的他还真不知道。要不然气急了也不至于反反复复就骂那么两句。……现在就是想骂也没法开口了。

拿去眼瞪吧，事实证明这是个错误的决定，泛着盈盈水光的这一眼瞪得高瀚宇心神荡漾，恨不得直接提枪就干，说话都是咬牙切齿，“再瞪，再瞪可别怪我对你不客气！”

高瀚宇手下撸动的速度突然加快，季肖冰的呻吟声越发明显难耐，挣扎的动作少了幅度也小了很多，高瀚宇只觉得更加兴奋，他从来没想过自己会对男人产生这么大的兴趣，感觉怎么把玩都不够，这怎么够呢，最好是他要被自己操到哭出来，求饶，喘息，在自己身下什么都不要都不能想才好，，，

很快季肖冰就觉得脑袋里一片空白，这种从来没有体验过的快感直直往下身钻，好歹嘴里有东西塞着，要不然……季肖冰觉得自己根本就忍不住不叫出来。高瀚宇把玩手里这时候滑腻腻的性器，在硬涨的顶端不轻不重的刮了一下，然后去亲吻他的腰腹和大腿内侧刺激这个人，没多久的某个瞬间季肖冰就什么都感受不到了，全身的力气仿佛被抽光了一样。

他后知后觉地意识到——他已经射了。

高瀚宇把手里浓白的精液像涂口红一样抹在季肖冰的乳尖上。对方还有点没缓过来，下半身一塌糊涂的样子是他的杰作，上半身早就光了，零零星星布的都是他留的痕迹，面色潮红，因为嘴里有东西所以鼻息格外重些，看到这样的景象高瀚宇实在是调戏不下去了，早就该进入今天的正题了。

他沾着季肖冰射出来的东西就摸进了他的股缝间，声音像是在砂纸上打磨过一样干涩，“我可要动真格了，疼也得忍着，……也只有我能让你疼知道吗？”

这话在这种情景下，……一点儿也不友善。

季肖冰怔愣的功夫，身体内已经有一根手指探进去。虽然有精液的润滑，但是从未被人开发过的后庭还是干涩紧窄得可怕，指尖传来的热度和柔软让高瀚宇有点控制不住手上的力度，就算举步维艰还是强硬的弯曲着手指给季肖冰做扩张。

不同于单纯的疼痛掺杂着其他的意味让人格外难受，高瀚宇也难受，单单就是这个人在自己身下皱着眉咬紧那团手帕，难受又隐忍的这副模样，他就有点气血上涌到受不了。

两指抽送，不知道戳到哪个地方让身下的人一瞬间绷紧身体，高瀚宇知道这大概是他的敏感处，动作加快去触碰那个地方，这就感受到季肖冰双腿止不住得打颤。这时候已经思维不甚清楚的季肖冰，又被人变本加厉咬住已经肿胀的乳尖，已经泄过一次的阳物又颤颤巍巍地站起来。

身后不断被刺激的肠道已经不再那么干涩，甚至偶尔还能传出黏腻的声响来。一向清冷的人此时脸上沉迷的表情让高瀚宇醉的不得了，忍不住去亲吻他嘴角——越过那块碍事的手帕。

手帕被拿开。

“高瀚宇你神经病！”啧，还能骂人，高瀚宇扶着这人腰就将自己分身送进去一半，怜惜的意味少之又少，“呃……你，，，”这幅活色生香的美景和温暖紧致的包裹，高瀚宇一忍再忍才没直接就泄出来。

“看来是还有力气。”说完双臂一用力，将剩下的大半一丝不落的侵入了那个顺从温暖的地方，季肖冰完全忍不住地发出一声短促的惊呼，后庭里那根重重的擦过敏感点，浑身的气力完全流失，就这么任人施为，他被迫贴着高瀚宇，两个人的身体严丝合缝，几乎没有缝隙。

季肖冰体温明显升高，手腕被解开，对方严严实实的压在他身上，还是一样无法挣脱。

“真想操到让你三天都下不了床。”听着像是玩笑，却似乎是下了最后通牒一样，高瀚宇抓着季肖冰的大腿大开大合了起来，容纳自己的地方简直犹如天堂，柔软紧窄，嫩肉一圈一圈的缠上来被扩开之后还会恋恋不舍的摩擦着柱身，他从来不知道做爱原来是感觉这么好的一件事，这样想来也根本把握不住力道，把季肖冰的呻吟也撞得支离破碎。

“呃……你……啊……慢一……”强力的占有让季肖冰心脏快要炸开，脑子一片混沌，甚至嘴角流下了涎水而不自知，没有着力点的双手胡乱抓着高瀚宇的肩膀，手背突起了淡青色的脉络，甚至在他背上留下划痕。

“来，抱着我。”感受到了季肖冰的无措，他微微低下身子以便季肖冰更好地抱住他——抓痕自然是不放在心上的，下身却嵌入的更深，这时的季肖冰犹如抓住了一根救命稻草，紧紧搂着高瀚宇的脖子，带着些生理泪水，还微微颤抖的睫毛，微张的小嘴，深深浅浅的已经完全放弃压抑的低吟炸在高瀚宇耳边，埋入对方体内的性器根本不受控制地又胀大了一圈，高瀚宇食髓知味，被迷的几乎要失去理智只剩下野兽般的本能。

“少爷你……勾死我算了……”腾出手扶着季肖冰的脖子往后一拉，两人又唇舌相缠了起来，这次季肖冰倒没有做出什么反抗的动作来，啧啧的水声尤其淫糜，他的手无意识的在高瀚宇背后乱抓，轻微的刺痛感犹如火上浇油，下身的动作更加猛烈，季肖冰的呻吟已经完全压制不住了，一声比一声更高，甚至肠道也绞的越来越紧，似乎是感受到了什么，高瀚宇红着眼睛，嗓子也哑的不行，“你就要被我插射了知道么？恩？被我插射了这辈子就只能是我的人了知道吗？”

你是我的人……我早就喜欢你了……只是我一直不敢承认……

 似乎是为了印证高瀚宇说的话，硕大的性器又一次重重的刮过季肖冰肠道里的敏感点，季肖冰只觉得惊慌失措，仿佛有什么重要的东西就要失去再也不会回来的一般，直接咬在了高瀚宇结实的肩膀上。

而高瀚宇只觉小腹一阵温热，肠道紧致到了一个再也无法活动的程度，怀里精瘦的身躯也软了下去，季肖冰双手一松脱力俯在高瀚宇肩头喘着粗气。

高瀚宇忍过那阵毁天灭地的快感，舔舔嘴唇摸着肩膀上的咬伤，不禁感慨，“你这两张嘴都挺要命的。”

 季肖冰高潮过后神志恢复的还挺快，这时候只觉得难堪，却也没了挣脱的心思。暧昧温存的气息被不合时宜的敲门声给驱散，高瀚宇只觉得心烦，季肖冰却是紧张又惊恐。

被发现了怎么办?……这种情况……真是难以想象。

 高瀚宇笑得没心没肺，拉起季肖冰的大腿，在腿根处那里轻轻舔舐，一点儿紧张的样子都没有。

“喂?有人吗？老高?少爷?……咳，奇怪，这两个人去哪儿了，不是说厕所吗？”冷冷感觉莫名其妙，毫无头绪。说要去厕所的两个人离开这么久，宙宙酒都快醒了，还没见人，本来该在厕所……目前看来好像也没有。

搞什么？不会已经把人打到医院了？！

待人走了好一会儿，高瀚宇摸摸索索找到自己手机，开机，然后照着未接来电拨回去。

高潮过后的肠道敏感度达到了一个新的高度，几乎是一点点轻微的刺激就能获得无上的快感，季肖冰很快又迷失在了欲海里，眼泪止不住的从紧闭的眼睑里溢出来，他说不清为什么哭，但就是停不下来，无声哭泣的样子就是在诱惑高瀚宇。

电话很快被接起来。

“喂，老高?”

高瀚宇捏了捏季肖冰的腰示意他说话。

“冷冷……我们今天……是，嗯……没打架没有，真没有……”谈话间隙他不得不捂住嘴巴避免自己叫出声来，“好……不会有事的，我在你不放心吗？……”

高瀚宇故意往上顶他，“你在的确让人放心些。”这时候本就濒临爆发的高瀚宇再也把持不住，低吼一声紧紧搂住了季肖冰，伴随着一股热液的注入，季肖冰听见耳边有人说，“我喜欢你啊……”

●第二天醒来的时候季肖冰觉得整个身子，尤其是腰部以下，似乎完全不是自己的了，又酸又麻仿佛被推土机碾过一样的难受，甚至于胸口都火辣辣的疼痛。

他扶着腰趴了好一会才缓过神来，意识到两个人是在宾馆的季肖冰竟有种松了一口气的感觉，窗外刺眼的阳光告诉他现在已经很晚了，而紧紧箍着自己腰部的双臂也告诉他，昨天的事，不是梦。

●是梦就好了，但不是梦，也没什么不好。这算是完完全全说开了???！

●宙宙和冷冷更加好奇了，那次聚餐之后两个人的气场就更不对劲了，久而久之，两个单身狗就感觉到了被撒狗粮的气息，转变来的如此之快让宙宙冷冷觉得自己受到了莫大的欺骗。

呵，男人都是大猪蹄子。


End file.
